Frosty Passion
by ArcticFox1423
Summary: Jack meets this girl and they fall deeply in love with each other, but there's a problem; human/guardian relationships are prohibited. So they decide to keep their relationship quiet, but what will happen when the other guardians find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my 1****st**** fanfic so please be patient. Comments are appreciated and if you guys can help me out if my grammar or spelling is messed up that would be great! Anyway, on to the story!**

Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep!

This was the third time my alarm clock went off until I decided to get up. I figured that since it was Friday, I should at least try to get to school on time. It was 6:15 when I rolled out of bed and changed into a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a gray long sleeve shirt, and a pair of wool socks.

I brushed my wavy light brown hair pinned back apiece so that it would stay out of my eyes. It takes a really long time to straighten or curl my hair because it was just a little below my shoulder. I walked into my bathroom and quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth with spearmint toothpaste.

I headed downstairs into the kitchen and started to eat some cereal when I realized that my little brother wasn't up yet. It seemed weird because he always woke up at 6 o'clock even though it took him only 15 minuets to get ready for school. So, when I finished my cereal I went to check up on him, just to be sure he wasn't dead. I peered into his dark room and said, "Mike its time to get up!"

"Mh sa nemh gway"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you through your pillow." _Brothers…what are you going to do._

"It's a snow day! Let me sleep!"

I shut the door and walked around the corner, to look out the window. There was probably 3 feet of snow! How did I miss all of that snow while passing a GIANT WINDOW!? At first I was pissed, because I was completely awake and couldn't fall back asleep if I tried. Plus everyone else was still sleeping.

Then I remembered it was a snow day and. I loved playing in the snow as a kid and that hasn't changed! I love almost everything about winter because the world changes and becomes new. I had a few hours to myself before the town woke up, so I decided to head outside. I pulled on my black coat and boots and tied on my lime green scarf then headed out into the winter wonderland.

I was the first person to break the snow with my footprints and the sun was just starting to rise. It walked into the woods to find my favorite meadow that was close enough to walk to but far enough away no one even knew it existed.

*Jack*

Jamie will be so surprised when he wakes up to all of this snow. I dumped snow on the northeastern part of the U.S. and was making my way into mid-Michigan to see my work. I loved the pure beauty of a clean layer of snow.

It looked like the animals hadn't touched the snow and it was just beautiful, but then I saw some prints and flew lower to inspect them. They definitely weren't animal feet; they looked like they were from the bottom of someone's shoes. I was curious so I followed them because they looked like they were leading into the forest, not out.

While I flew up higher, just above the trees, I wondered who would even be up this early. I got my answer; there was a girl who seemed to be about 16 years old and looked absolutely beautiful. I smirked because she was on her tiptoes trying to lick one of the icicles hanging from a branch. I flew to one of the nearby trees to get a closer look and without thinking I said, "Your really pretty."

She whipped around to face her intruder but fell backwards into the snow.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I startled you. I didn't think you could hear me," Jack said and rushed over to help her up.

She chuckled lightly and said, "That's ok, but I think I would be deaf if I didn't hear you. You talked pretty loudly."

"Well I didn't think you could see me either."

"Why wouldn't I, you were standing right there?"

"Well most people your age don't believe in me."

"Believe in you?"

"Well yah, people can only see me if they believe in me. I'm Jack Frost."

"Oh, kinda like the guy who controls winter and ice"

"Yah exactly. That's me," Jack explained.

"What!?"

"Yup, I make it snow and gave you a snow day today."

She thought this over and said, "Prove it."

At that moment Jack hovered a few feet off the ground and swirled his staff to create a light snowfall. Then he quickly stopped it and landed on the ground in front of the girl when he saw a smile creep across her face. She stared at him, awestruck, and then excitedly whispered, "Y- your Jack Frost!"

"Yes! And you are…?"

"Oh I'm Cassie Glace, but you can just call me Cassie. Glace is just my last name," she babbled, still getting over the fact that she just met Jack Frost. Then Cassie's mind filled with questions to ask him. "Oh my gosh are you a spirit or like a ghost? Is there anyone else like you? Does Santa Claus exist? Can you fly or just hover? How fast can you fly?

Before she could ask anything else he said, "Whoa Cassie slow down! I'm not going to leave so soon! Maybe we could walk back to your house and I'll answer your questions." At that point she asked questions one at a time as they walked to her house and they soon got there. "This is it, but I have so much more to ask you," she paused, "Will you come inside?" she said.

"Well sure, but I don't want to disturb your family."

"Its ok, they're still asleep." When they walked inside they went into the living room and talked for hours. Jack explained his practically whole life, as a guardian and when he was alive. Then when Cassie heard the faint noises of her brother waking up she frowned, because they were really enjoying each other's company. Jack noticed that she was disappointed when he got up to leave so he said, "Leave your bedroom window unlocked, I'll come back tonight."

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Yes really, I like talking with you."

They exchanged smiles and goodbyes as Jack jumped out a nearby window just before Cassie's brother Mike came down the stairs. "What are you doing with that window open Cass? It's freezing!" Mike said. She quickly shut the window and turned to his brother and mumbled, more to herself than her brother, "Really, I thought it felt warm."

Yay I finished! This is a lot of work; I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. I will try to update fast, but that could be difficult. I'm at graduation parties this weekend BTW that last sentence she wasn't being sarcastic (hint! hint!). Also Cassie's last name is pronounced like Grace but with an l instead of an r.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm surprised I got this chapter up so early! I'm so proud of myself! So before I get into this story, I want to give you a description of Cassie. I was going to put it into the story but I forgot… but this is easier anyway! She's a little shorter than Jack and is thin but not like supermodel skinny. Also, she isn't a stick (like me) she actually has boobs and a butt. (P.S. my friend wouldn't call her "little miss a-cup"). You already know about her hair and her eyes are brown, but they're so light that they almost look gold. On to the story!**

Chapter 2

The rest of the day Cassie couldn't stop thinking of Jack. Mike knew something gas up and wouldn't stop questioning her. "I don't get it, you seemed fine when you came into my room this morning but all day you seem to have spaced-out"

"I've just got a lot on my mind, I have been studying for exams."

"But you're only taking the chemistry exam because you want a better grade! I don't know why your taking it anyway, a B is fine."

"One, I can turn it into a B+ to raise my GPA .2 points and two, stop asking me these questions you have been prodding all day," she hastily replied.

"Well you haven't done anything all day!"

"Not true! I did laundry and cleaned up my room. Now I'm going to build a snowman!"

Their mother, overhearing the conversation, said, "Ooo build it in the front yard so that the neighborhood can see it!"

Finally she could be by herself for a while. She rolled the snow into balls to form the body and head of the snowman. Then the put rocks on for the eyes, mouth, and buttons. Next, a carrot nose and sticks for arms were put in the snow. After finishing the pile snow off with a red scarf, Cassie made her way inside for dinner.

To distract her mind from the upcoming visit with Jack, she washed the dishes and took a warm shower. She changed into her blue pajama pants and t-shirt then retreated to her room. She sat on the bed and read one of her books for class, after making sure her window was unlocked.

Just as her hair had finished drying her visitor knocked on the window and slipped into her room. "Jack!" she said, jumping off her bed and throwing her book to the floor. She took the few steps to him and crashed herself into a hug. Her hands grazed part of his bare neck and he felt cold but not freezing, kind of like sticking your hand into a refrigerator.

She released him and Jack looked around the room, "So this is your room," he said admiring the light blue and purple walls. "Yup, home sweet home," she said returning to her spot on the bed. Jack walked over to her small dresser and sat on it facing her with his hands and chin propped up, on the top of his staff.

"Well," he started, "What do you want to do?"

"20 questions. I'll ask you a question and after you answer, you'll ask me a question."

"All right, ask away," he said with his casual smirk that made Cassie's heart skip a beat.

"What do you and the others do as guardians?"

"We protect them, guard them with our lives, and preserve their hopes, wishes and dreams. Why do you believe in me?"

"I'm in high school, I needed something to believe in. What do you protect the kids from?"

"Fear mostly, its Pitch's force," Jack explained, "What do like to do for fun?"

"Draw, paint, basically art in general. Who's Pitch?"

Jack sighed, "His full name is Pitch Black, you may know him as the boogeyman. He thrives on the fears of people and knows everyone's fears. But we kicked his butt last Easter so he won't be back for a long time," he paused, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, I have had 2 though. My first was when I was a freshman and he was a senior, but I broke up with him because he just wanted to sleep with me and I didn't want to. I don't think I really liked him. Then last year I really liked another guy but he broke up with me because he loved someone else."

"What an idiot! Why would he do something like that to you, to someone so amazing!" Jack said before he thought about what he was saying.

Cassie's cheeks turned a light pink as she averted his gaze, "I think he just didn't want to cheat on me. I'm over him anyway. What about you and the world of love?"

"Well, before I died I don't remember feeling that way for someone. I haven't met anyone my age that believed in me, until now that is… Do you play any sports?"

" I used to dance all the way into middle school, but now I try to focus on school. How old are you?"

"300 give or take. Do you have a career choice in mind?"

"I don't know, I'm good at reading and writing but I don't like it much. So, let me rephrase, how old were you before you died?"

"I was 16 years old. Since you like to draw and stuff, why don't you get a job that involves that?"

"I guess because I want it to stay fun, not have it become something I don't enjoy. You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but how did you die?"

"Well it was early winter and my sister wanted me to teach her how to ice skate. I kept making her wait because the ice wasn't solid, but one day my mother said that we should go. My sister and I walked to the pond a ways in the woods, but when we got on the ice it started to crack. I took of my skates to have better control and I told my sister to skate towards me, away from the cracks. I picked up this," he gestured to his staff, "and used the crook to fling her back onto the snow. I used all the force in my body so I ended up landing on the part that was cracked. I stood up to leave, and, I fell through."

Cassie looked at him with sympathy and he quickly said, "But that was a long time ago," and gave her a genuine smile. Cassie smiled back, confidant he was fine, and said, "So would it be too much to ask if you would go ice skating with me tomorrow night?"

He smiled at her and said, "I would love to. I'll meet you back here and we can go then."

He opened the window and jumped outside then hovered near to wave goodbye, feeling warmer than when he arrived.

**Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Unfortunately, I wont be able to update for a while. I have basketball camp until Sunday and I'm staying overnight. I know it sucks but you guys will love this next chapter! But I still have packing to do so, Bye Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Can I just say how sorry I am for not updating? When I got back from basketball camp I realized that I had a ton of summer work to finish! Not to mention school starting and everything. So again I'm so sorry, but I think this chapter will be worth the wait. BTW the _italics_ are Cassie's thoughts.

Cassie pulled her small silver car into the parking lot of the movie theater. After she turned off the engine and grabbed her purse, she hastily locked the car and ran inside the building.

"Where have you been? The movie starts in 5 minuets!" said the girl with curly red hair.

"There are previews!" Cassie replied to her best friend Scarlet.

"But we still have to get popcorn and stuff," she sighed heavily, "Good thing I expected this from you, I got us tickets, we're in theater 3."

The girls bought a large popcorn and 2 small drinks before walking into the theater and finding seats in the middle of the room.

"You read the book right?" asked Scarlet.

"Of course! I just hope the movie is as good as the book." At that moment the lights dimmed and the movie started.

An hour and a half later the lights turned on and the girls finally stood up from their seats. They walked down the aisle and threw away their empty popcorn bowl and cups. Once they were out of the theater Cassie said, "Well that…"

"Hold that thought!" Scarlet interrupted before running to the bathrooms.

When she came out Cassie said, "You have the bladder of a squirrel!"

"Hey I had to go since the last half hour of the movie!"

"Wow, I'm impressed that you could wait so long," Cassie said as they exited the building.

"Yup I'm really proud. Hmmm I want some food, we should go to that ice cream place across the street," said Scarlet.

"What? We just ate a whole thing of popcorn!"

"This is why they invented small cones!" said Scarlet.

"Sure, ice cream in the middle of winter? Why not!" And on that note the girls walked over to the little ice cream place. The guy at the counter that they recognized as a senior from their high school asked, "What would you ladies like?"

"I'll have a small vanilla cone," said Scarlet.

"And I'll have a small chocolate cone with sprinkles please," said Cassie.

"OK. That will be $5.50." Before Scarlet could even open her purse, Cassie was handing him the money. When Scarlet shot her a look that said, what do you think your doing, Cassie said, "What? You paid for the tickets."

The guy came back and handed the girls their ice cream with a napkin wrapped around the cone. Then thy walked back to their cars and some of Cassie's ice cream dripped on her shirt. "Aw crap," she said before grabbing the napkin around her cone to wipe it off, but paused when she saw some black lettering on it. It said, Call Me 248-515-1257.

Scarlet said, "OOO! He likes you! You need to call him!

"Nah, do you want it?" Cassie asked.

"What!? Your not gonna call him? What's wrong with you!" she paused, "Whoa you like someone else! Who is it? Do I know him? Oh my god I don't believe this! Is he cute? Can I meet him?" she said franticly, jumping to conclusions that just had to be true.

"Wait, I don't like anyone!" _Or do I?_

Scarlet stared at her and said, "I'm not stupid."

_Damn it… I forgot how well she knows me._ "Well, maybe I do like him…"

"Aww you're so cute! So what's his name and when can I meet him," Scarlet asked.

"Umm, his name is Jack and uh, you can meet him soon," _not that you could see him…_ "Dang I have to go," Cassie said looking at her phone to see that it was a only quarter till 9 and she had to meet Jack.

"Ok well I'll see ya later!" Scarlet said before hopping into her car and driving away.

It was about 5 minuets to 9 when Cassie walked into her house. She went to her parent's bedroom to tell them that she had gotten home but they were surprisingly already asleep. So Cassie walked up stairs and told her brother Mike that she was going to bed. She then opened the door to her room when she figured that no one would notice her when she left.

As she opened the door she had a mini heart attack because there was some one in her room.

She let out a small shriek and jumped back when she saw the white haired intruder in the bedroom. Jack pulled his eyes away from the picture of Cassie and her family and chuckled at her, finding it comical that he had scared her so easily.

"That was not funny," Cassie said but couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"You ready?" Jack asked. Cassie nodded and the two crept downstairs to retrieve her gray coat, boots, and white ice skates. She slowly opened the door as to not alert her family of her leaving.

Once outside, Cassie led Jack to the pond that she skated on every winter when she was a kid. After a while of walking through the snow Cassie noticed that Jack didn't have skates.

"No skates?" she asked, but immediately regretted. _Of course he doesn't have skates; he doesn't even wear shoes._

"Nope, its much more fun this way," he replied with a smile that made Cassie's heart skip a beat and blush lightly. _No, no, no. I don't like him; _She tried to convince herself.

"Dang, I forgot that the pond would be covered with snow," Cassie said when they had reached the small pond.

"It's ok, I'll take care of it," Jack replied, and he was soon brushing off the snow by controlling the wind effortlessly. Meanwhile, Cassie was pulling on her skates and walking toward the ice. At first she had some trouble getting used to skating again, it had been almost 2 years since she skated last.

Jack looked over and smiled to himself as he watched Cassie try to get used to the ice. He started to use his staff to create a smoother surface for them to skate on. When he finished smoothing the ice he skated a little himself then looked over at Cassie.

She seemed to be in her own world. Within 15 minuets of being on the ice, she had remembered how to move her skates and body to be able to go faster and twirl in the air. Not that she was leaping 3 feet off the ground, but just taking light jumps. She skated over toward Jack and the two skated around each other.

Jack took her hands and they seemed to dance with each other as they glided over the jumps. They smiled and laughed, just enjoying their time together. The more that Jack focused on her he forgot to control his powers and it started to lightly snow.

They stopped and Cassie looked up toward the sky and smiled as the snowflakes caught on her hair and eyelashes. Jack stopped to and thought to himself, _I'm not going to miss this chance, if I don't do it now I never will._

Cassie looked at him and he smiled with that adorable half smile before leaning into her and lightly kissing her lips. At first Cassie was shocked but then she kissed him back, feeling a tingling of the warm meeting the ice.

You like? I hope so cuz I know I do. So just as I was about to finish this chapter, I got stuck on the dialog, so it took me a while to figure out. But now I'm hoping to get back on track. My goal is to have one chapter every month but I'm hoping to have 2 each month. Again I am so sorry, please don't stop reading!


End file.
